


Alkaline

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish





	Alkaline

The taste of blood is associated with metal,  
and she wears her parents' around her neck,  
a promise and a threat  
that is perpetually palpable  
in the air that is always rushing through her lungs,  
heartbeat pounding her chest like an iron fist,  
a relentless reminder.

The angels with wings over their eyes whisper  
words from inside her head  
and her fingers itch and bruised palms smell like coins  
that have been held too tight for too long,  
like the quarters her parents never gave her.

Her carefully arranged features were the water's  
unbroken surface until it shattered,  
and to survive she changed her bones  
from ivory to steel, marrow turning to stone,  
neither bending nor breaking.

Before she could live,  
she had to survive,  
and to survive,  
she had to  
die.

Just for a little while.

If the universe is relative,  
she is the speed of light.


End file.
